


Caught By the Rope

by ASongInMyHead (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASongInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things can get freaky when your girlfriend has a law-and-order fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught By the Rope

Rope is a strange material. It doesn't look very strong. It feels rough and the fraying edges gives it the illusion of fragility. However, Terezi is currently tying one around your neck, so you know for a fucking fact that it is some hardcore shit. It's rough as she wraps it around your neck, but her fingers are soft and cool against your skin. She's naked just like you, but there's something about having a rope tied around your neck that makes you feel more vulnerable. She obviously is enjoying herself already, as her bulge has begun to flush teal.

"How does that feel?" She practically purrs, shooting you a grin with her razor blade teeth.

"Fabulous," you tell her, your voice dripping with sarcasm. She giggles and removes your shades with one hand and trails her other hand down your stomach and onto your dick, making you squirm in your seat. You immediately retract the snark from your previous statement.

Terezi hums while she ties the noose around your neck. "Alright, coolkid. Are you ready?"

You take deep breath and nod. She settles herself onto your lap and lets you slide into her nook. She makes a happy sound and pulls the the knot tight around your throat. 

You feel it immediately. She undulates on top of you and sloppily kisses your neck, as it would be pointless to do anything with your mouth in your present condition. Your lips pull open into a soundless gasp and blood rushes straight to your cock. The rope tightens and each breath you attempt to take is simply a goddamn fruitless effort. Terezi makes a whining sound into your ear, and just when black spots begin to cloud your vision, she loosens the rope slightly. You rest your head between her breasts and gasp for air as she continues to ride you. You never thought you'd be into weird shit like this, but apparently having an alien girlfriend with a law-and-order fetish changed your hobbies. 

Terezi tilts your head up and kisses you hard on the lips. You stroke her bulge and she moans into your mouth. 

"Okay, TZ," you tell her while you you thrust. "Do it again."

"Fuck, yes," she whispers and pulls the knot tighter. 

You buck underneath her this time and she begins to pant, clenching the rope with one hand and your hair with another. 

"Does that burn, Dave?" She croons, tightening her grip on your hair. "Don't you want to breathe?"

With one last futile gasp, you orgasm hard and feel yourself come inside her. You've no doubt that you'd be noisy if you could actually make a sound. Terezi comes undone with a cry, her nook tightening around you as she lets go of you and the rope. She finishes and you are glad you put a towel on the couch, for your thighs are quickly coated in teal genetic material.

Terezi slides off of you and throws herself on the couch beside you. You quickly untangle the noose from your neck and toss it onto the floor. You gasp like a fish out of water and she leans in to smell the red mark that you know from experience is appearing on your throat. She kisses your neck softly, with a long lick for good measure. 

She smiles up at you with sightless eyes. "You always complain and then end up loving it."

"Oh my god," you mutter, still feeling pretty great. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Terezi cackles and practically pounces on you. You are quite relieved that she leaves the rope where you left it. You think you need some time without it. At least a week. Who are you kidding? Maybe less.


End file.
